onemustfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Overview As cool as Shadow is idea-wise, he's one of the worst characters in the game.Shadow Kick is very good, but also very punishable when blocked. Shadow Grab is the same way, but needs a setup to work well, and that means getting lucky with a different move beforehand. df+P is Shadow's only fast move, so make the mostof it. b+K is good against deep jump-ins, but will get outprioritized versus anything else. Jumpkick is too slow to be as good as it looks, even for AA.While it's true that you get a free win once they're stunned with Shadow Grab combos, there's no way to get them stunned unless they're asleep at the wheel,and you can forget about landing a Shadow Kick infinite any time soon as well,considering that any time you miss, you eat half your lifebar from a combo on your shadow. Heck, Shadow doesn't even have a real standing jab, how can he be expected to be a good bot? That said, if you play the patched version of OMF 2097, Shadow's grab becomes unbelievably powerful. If you perform the grab on a stunned opponent, they will remain stunned when the grab is broken - meaning that you can maintain the stun for the remainder of the match. Move List MOVE NAME | COMMAND | DMG. | TYPE ----------------+-------------+------+--------------- Jump Punch | (air) P | 10 | Light Jump Jump Kick | (air) K | 12.5 | Medium Jump Jab | f+P | 4 | Light AR Strong | P | 11 | Medium AR Fierce | b+P | 14 | Medium AR Short | f+K | 6 | Light AR Forward | K | 11 | Medium AR Roundhouse | b+K | 16 | Medium KD Low Jab | df+P | 4 | Light AR Low Strong | d+P | 11 | Medium AR Low Fierce | db+P | 14 | Medium AR Low Short | df+K | 6 | Low Low Forward | d+K | 10 | Low Sweep | db+K | 15 | Low KD Shadow Punch | qcb+P | 15 | #1 Medium KD Shadow Kick | qcb+K | 15 | #1 Low KD Shadow Grab | d,d+P | 0 | #1 #2 Air Shadow Grab | (air) qcb+P | 0 | #1 #2 E1 Shadow Dive | (air) qcf+P | 15 | #1 Medium KD Ice Freeze | hcb+P | 5 | #3 E3 Kick Throw | (close) f+P | 22.5 | Heavy Throw Scrap: b,f,uf,u,ub,b+P Destruction: d,d,d+P during 5th hit Fire & Ice: d,d,d+P during 6th hit #1: "Shadows" disappear after any animation they do is completed, or when their owner blocks or is hit. They can be hit: all hit effects are transferred to the original Shadow, while the "shadow" goes into an air-hit animation. They count as projectiles, and special grab-type moves act as 0 damage hits on them. #2: Unblockable; grabs while coming down. A grabbed opponent cannot be thrown or Shadow Grabbed. Can grab an opponent in air hitstun in Rehit Mode. In versions before 2.0, hits for 10 damage while coming up and un-stuns a stunned opponent when grabbing them. #3: Hits low; freezes opponent on hit. A frozen opponent cannot be thrown or Shadow Grabbed. Another Ice Freeze unfreezes the opponent. Notes: The 2nd enhancement makes the Shadow Punch and Shadow Kick faster and more powerful. The 3rd enhancement can only be obtained by Nicoli in the North American Open. Information Courtesy of "One Must Fall 2097: The Definitive FAQ" by Robyrt(robyrt@marney.org, http://robyrt.coolserver.net ) Version 1.251 Category:HARs